true love is the only reason to live
by yin-san-chan
Summary: when hinata's life goes to hell she then falls down a well and meet lots of creatures but who catches her eye is no where when how and why:D real summary: when hinata believes she is a failure she falls down a disastrous hole know as the well to a place far far away will she try to find her way back or will some one change her mind (sorry i suck at summaries)
1. the sacred well in which i had fell

Ms. Demon Slayer

(naruto and inuyasha xover) 01/20/2013

_**chapter one: the sacred well**_

I deserve to die. I thought to my self, as I sat on the edge of the well. I deserve to die with my sin's and soul, I deserve to die with no hope of ever coming back, by all the insistent people I killed I deserve to die. With will and no power I will die and not by suicide by murder. I felt the wet tears drip from my long under lashes down to my nose and around my mouth and from the chin they dripped. I shut and locked the cellar door and sat back on the edge of the well and played with my fingers. I am not the nice little girl I used to be with love for naruto and my family, I'm the girl who likes to fail all my classes for fun or skip school I'm not the hinata that cares for the peoples lives anymore I'm the girl who kills and kills. **"I'm hinata hyuuga**. **And I deserve to die**". Then all of a sudden the well started to glow from the inside and it burst open making me fall and hit my head and

I just blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of yelling and laughing and talking. I must have hit my head fell down the well. I climbed out realizing I was no longer in the cellar or in my era. I put a foot on the soft grass and fell to the ground making a silvered hair demon to turn around. By the look in his eyes I wasn't needed_ here. I got up and ran, making the others turn and watch me run. _**"wait".**Yelled a girl with a radically large boomerang on her back**. "where did you come from"! she yelled again. "I don't know" I said.****"were you spying on us?!" **she yelled. I looked at her_ "no" I said _**"liar" **she screamed, the slapped me. "I'll give you one more chance, were you spying on us". She said. "i-I don't even know who you are". I whispered. She glared at me then kicked me sending a blow to my chest .I screamed in pain holding my sides but she continued to kick me. I was coughing up blood now, every blow she sent to my chest my made my stomach ache. "please stop". I yelled from the pain. She had stopped but she got on he knees and slapped me that blow to the head made me pass out.

"Sango look what you did". A girl close to my age said. The girl they called Sango whipped her head to meet a girl who had a school uniform with chocolate eyes dark brown hair she seemed rather kind hearted I don't know how in hell she puts up with 'her'. I got to my knees and pushed my self to my feet. "im fine". I reassured her. The girl stood up and smiled "hi I'm kagome". She said and held out her hand. "ummm, what are you doing". Then I herd a snicker. "damn are you that dumb". The silver haired half demon said looking at me "oh no you don't you mutt just shut the hell up ya got it." I said with venom. The demon looked taken aback and then walked up to me… 'SMACK'! it was a to fast for even me to see it before I knew I had slapped the mutt right across his face. Holding his jaw "what the hell was that for". He muttered. "oops sorry must be reflexes". I said sarcastically. 'SLAP'! before I knew it that silver haired demons hand was on my jaw in a flash. "what the-" I was cut off by mutt face's comment "now you know how it feels". I shrugged "eh I've felt worse". Then the half demon turned to me and finally noticed my bandages on my arms and legs. "what the hell happened to you". He asked smirking "none of your concern". I said grimly. Then walked off.

KAGOME'S POV

The girl was weird I know that but she wasn't human, it looked like she was in pain 'I have to confront Sango for this'. I thought to my self. I turned around to see the girl had left and inuyasha stood there looking dumbfounded. I ran up to him. "where'd she go!" I yelled. He shrugged "I don't know that wrench just left". I sighed "well I know that she left but where did she go". I said through gritted teeth. 'he is so frustrating'. Inuyasha shrugged again "she just went in the forest". He said calmly. I was latterly about to punch him when I herd a loud 'CRASH'! and growling I turned my head to the others and helped shippo on keylala. Sango and Miroku climbed on the little huge cat thing while I hopped on inuyasha's back….

HINATA'S POV

'damn'. I thought to my self. 'how do 'they' survive this'. I was facing a giant troll or what ever but I could. The troll thing got up and I stood in my stance.

'this is gonna be fun' I thought be fore preparing for battle

_**THE END **_

_**(OF THE CHAPPIE)**_


	2. big bad yellow eyes

slayer 03/03/2013

RECAP

The troll looking thing got up and I stood in my stance 'this is gonna be fun'

I thought as I prepared for the battle

OoOoOoO

HINATA'S POV

It charged at me with more anger than before. Easily dogging the first blows. I ran as fast as I could and sent three blows to his chest making him fly back. "you'll pay for that"! he screeched. "8 trigams sixty four palms"! I yelled. But in the middle of the attack I had noticed something…..

I was being watched.

INUYASHA'S POV

'I don't know what her problem is but she needs to get help'. I thought to myself. I sat behind a tree thinking to myself and didn't _even _notice that kagome was behind me…..until well now. "uhh inuyasha". Said the school like girl. "NH" I answered back. "you know that girl we found earlier". Kagome said looking down. "uh yea". I said remembering the encounter with that wrench. "well I uh.. think that uhh.. that she's not.. uhh-" she was cut off by more growling. She shook her head. " I think we should check it out". Kagome said pointing to the south. I nodded and we walked over the sleeping forms of our friends.

HINATA'S POV

The troll thing was dead under my feet. I stared in awe at my accomplishment. Then turned around feeling like some one was there. That's when I herd whispering. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks filled with anger and there where only two believable reasons 1(I was going crazy)and 2(some one was defiantly there.) "who's there". I said gripping my hands into fist. The only response I got was more whispering. My face had gone completely red "**WHO THE HELL IS THERE**"! I yelled. The whispering stopped and an odd looking toad thing with a staff came out of the shadows.

"who are you to yell at lord Sesshōmaru". "hn". I answered back… that's when all hell opened. 'crap' was all I thought…

SHIPPO'S POV

I woke to find Miroku next to Sango, 'I know she's not gonna like it when she wakes up'. I thought to my self. But then I noticed inuyasha and kagome weren't there. I jumped at the thought of her not being here. No offense but I could care less about 'dog-faced-mutt-anger-issues-boy'. I laughed in my head just about the name then my thoughts went back to kagome. I ran over to Sango and miroku. "guys wake up"! "kagome and mutt face are gone"! I yelled in there ears. Earning a slap from Sango. "shippo what is it" Miroku asked dumbly. 'really I just screamed in your ear and yet you still ask like really'. **"inuyasha and kagome aren't here"!** Sango got up as soon as I said "kagome." "where are they". Miroku asked again dumbly. 'SMACK'! and in a flash Sango slapped him. "I don't know that's why I woke you two up to come look-" I was cut off bye bushes rustling. All of us stopped to look where the sound had came from. We turned around to meet a pair of onyx eyes and trust me those eyes weren't inuyasha's.

**THE END**

**(OF CHAPPIE) **

OoOoOoO

Sorry guys for the short


End file.
